Cronicles of Yuri
by Animepewds
Summary: Just a bunch of Yuri X one-shots. Ratings and shippings will vary, so beware.
1. Another day

I sat at my desk, staring at the sky, bored as ever. There was nothing in particular to do. I had given everyone the day off, so I couldn't even talk to anyone. That's when "he" walked in. We shared our usual eye contact. His looking at me hungrily and lustful. By the way he brushed back his hair and licked his lips I could tell what he wanted. I sighed as I removed my feet from my desk. I wasn't really in the "mood."

"Noda I'm not real-"

I wasn't able to finish. He pinned me down on my desk and attacked my lips. I did't object, as I tasted coffe on his lips. He knew that the taste of coffe would woo me into "doing things" with him, the bastard. We started dating 2 months ago, all though I knew he liked me ever since we met. Our first time was only 3 weeks ago, and ever since Noda has stayed after meetings to, you know. But this week he has seemed a bit more "needy" than usual. I moved my head back, and pushed him off of me. He looked back at me and growled.

"More needing than usual aren't we" I said smiling

He didn't respond. Instead he grabbed me by the waist, lifted me up, and layed me on the couch. As he rested ontop me, he nibbled my ear while his left hand slid down to the inside of my skirt.

"This is gonna be a long day isn't it?" I asked

"Yup." he responded smiling, as he contiued nibbling my ear.


	2. Messy Spills

I was walking down the hallway. Not that that was strange or anything. I had nothing in particular to be doing, and I finished practicing with my scythe, so I decided to go for a walk. I was humming to the ringtone of my phone, which was set on "My soul, your beats." I passed by a key coffe vending machine

"Sigh"

It seems that everything reminds me of Yurippe. I fished in my pocket for some change, and slipped it into the coin slot. The can made a thud as it fell. I took a sip, and immediately spat it up.

"How does she drink this stuff!?"

I began walking again, still holding the coffe, and decided to take a nap in the infirmary.

"Ugh, why is today such a slow day?"

I wondered as my feet dragged me down the hallway, threatening to just stop in their tracks due to pure bordem.

"Ouch god dammit!"

someone yelled from inside the infirmary.

"Everything ok-

There laid Yurippe on the floor, drenched in a liquid that appeared to be water. Her clothes clinging to her body in the most "feminine" places.

\- in here."

I could feel my face getting warmer the longer I stared at Yurippe. My eyes occasionally staring at her chest, as her shirt was clung on to her in a way that made her bra visable.

"What are you looking at?" she said as she glances down. I gulped. She noticed why I was starting and immediately began to blush.

"Baka! Hentai!"

She yelled as she jumped up and slapped me to the floor, causing me to spill my coffe over both of us.

"Great, now I'm sticky and wet!"

she yelled as she tried to drench out her shirt.

"Here let me help you up-" I statred, before I slipped and fell untop of her. Our faces dangerously close.

"Hehe"

I sheepishly laughed as Yurippe's face grew hot with anger. Just as I was sure she was going to hit me, the voice of the notorious Angel, a.k.a. Kanade Tachibana, could be herd scolding SSS members for skipping class.

"Shit, I don't have any weapons on me. She can't see us like this."

Yurippe whispered dangerously close to my ear, causing me to blush.

"Come on."

she whispered as she quickly grabbed my hand and led us into the closet. It was barley enough room for one person, so we had to squeese in. We heard Kanade come in, curse at the students for keeping a school such a mess, clean up the mess, then exit while locking the door.

"Just great, now we're locked in here."

Yurippe said as she sighed.

"What were you doing in here? Aren't you supposed to be on bed rest since last mission?"

I asked.

"Yeah, Yeah. I was just bored out of my mind, so I was looking for things to see if it could be of use in the future. Apparently, buckets fulled with water can be found in a medicine cabnet"

she exaggerated as she sighed and leaned backwards. Her hair brushing against my nose as she did so. I sharply inhaled. She smelled like Vanilla. She must've noticed my sharp intake.

"You ok Noda?" she asked as she attempted to turn around and look at me.

"Maybe we should talk in a less confined place" I said as I felt her breath on my neck.

"Ok" she said as we exited the closet.

I let go of a breath I didn't even know I was holding in. If only she knew her affects on people.

"Well this is great" she said as she threw her self on one of the beds. Her skirt raising a bit in the process. I swallowed a lump in my neck. It a while since i've taken care of my "urges" , so it doesn't surprise me as I feel a certain area of my pants get a bit tighter. GODDAMMIT YURIPPE, STOP LOOKING SO CUTE! I mentally yelled.

"Yo, Earth to Noda." she said as she waved a hand in my face. I startled back, not noticing how close she came to me.

"Y-yeah Yurippe. " I studdered, praying she didn't look at a specific part of me.

"You look like you have a fever, here" she said as she pressed her hand against my forehead. Suddenly, she slipped and I caught her, ironically on my lap. KILL ME!

"Oops. Sorry" she giggled. "And I think I landed on your phone. Here let me get it" she explained as she reached the bulge in my pants. As she tightly grasped my "phone" I couldn't help but let an involuntary moan slip out. She looked at me questionably, then down, and came to a realization of what she had really touched.

"Noda" she said. I had already closed my eyes shut as I was too afraid of how furious her face was right now. OH GOD i mentally said, awaiting my death sentence .

**To be continued in the next chapter**


	3. Messy Spills continued

**RATED M**

"Noda" she repeated. My eyes were still glued shut.

"You're such a perv, you know right? I bet you like it when I do this"

She grinded her hips into mine, causing me to groan.

"Such a naughty thing to like. I bet you want to hear me scream your name? ~Noda-kun~ " she said in a fake moan.

"Do you have to tease me like that Yuri?" I asked as I tried to compose myself

"I think it's really cute when you're like this, senpai" she whispered. I felt myself twitching.

"I bet you'd like me to help you, perv."

"I-i n-never unggg" she grounded her hips again.

"Maybe if you begged i'd be willing to help you, Noda-kun" she said as she bit my ear. She grinded her hips against mine a third time .

"O-OKAY! Yuri p-please!"

"Nope!" she yelled as she bounced off of my lap.

"BUT!- i started, before she grabbed "me" with her hand.

"My,my. My boyfriend is such a pervert. He just loves it when my hand gently rubs his d*ck."

I gasped as she finished her sentence. Never have I heard Yuri say such a thing, not that I minded. If anything, it was hot.

"Noda, you're getting harder." she said as rubbed me more furiously

"Ahh, Yuri" i breathed. Then she stopped. I looked at her with annoyance on my face.

"You can finish it yourself" she giggled

"What did I ever do to you!" I asked her on the verge of tears, praying that she'd stop her tortue and would just finish what she started. Suddenly she started blushing and looked upset.

"D-don't you act like you don't know. This is your punishment for last month." she said, still blushing.

"Last month?" I thought back

\- FLASHBACK-

Yuri: N-Noda, w-we can't. S-som one will h-hear.

He thrusted deeper and faster

Noda: So?

Yuri: T-this is an order! s-st AUUUGHHHH!

He switched positions so instead of her being pinned to a wall, she was laid on her desk.

Yuri: UNGHHHH! ~Noda, faster~

He hastened his motions, making the desk screech with every thrust.

Suddenly, a pink haired little girl walked in the room, unaware of what was happening.

Yui: Hinata are you i-

All the blood rushed from her body. She couldn't believe what she just saw. She was scarred for life.

Yuri: ~Noda~ HAH! YUI!? THIS ISN'T~ AUGHHHHHHHHH~ she reached her climax, Noda pulling out quickly after, just in time for Yui to see little, or in this case, still very big, Noda.

Noda:YUI! WHA-

Yui: ~haa~ she fainted

\- END FLASHBACK- -

"Oh, the Yui incident" i said as I sheepishly rubbed the back of my neck

"Yeah. That was the most embarrassing moment in my life. I'll never live it down" she said as her blush deepened.

"In my defence, you told me faster" I remarked, smirking.

She glared at me, then began smirking. Uh oh.

"Noda, you really are a perv" she said as unzipped my pants, releasing my penis. It stuck up straight up at her. I blushed.

"Hey there big guy, want a handshake? " she asked as she continued stroking it, faster and harder than before.

"Yuri, I'm g-gonna- "I started

"Not on my watch. " she answered as she pressed her hand on my tip, refusing to let me release.

"Yuri, please."

"Nope"

"Yuri, it hurts!"

"Not happening"

"Please!"

"Nuh-uh"

"Yuri, p-pl ~ughhhhh~

~lick~

"Please , Yu-chan"

"Fine, you're such a big baby Noda. " she said as she blushed. As she removed her hand and pumped two more times, I came all over her hands and on to the floor.

"Happy now?" she asked sarcastically

"Yes" I answered blushing, to which she smiled.

"Are you two finished yet!? I need to get something"

Both Yuri and Noda stopped and turned around, just to see the pink haired girl who fainted a month ago.

"YUI!" Yuri yelled as she pushed me out the way.

"Jeez, get a room, lovebirds" Yui retorted as she grabbed something and slammed the door as she exited.

"So i guess this means you're not in the mood anymore? "

I was answered with a slap and a door slam.

"Guess that's a no"


	4. Those Damned Hyenas

**NORMAL** **POV**

"You're such a liar."

"No, i'm telling the truth."

"Whatever, liar." Kanade said as she playfully punched her boyfriend on the arm.

"It's the truth! Female Hyenas have their lady bits on the outside, and it looks like male genitalia. " Otonashi said as he chuckled.

"Yeah, well I'm glad I'm not a hyena." Kanade said as she on Yurippe's desk.

"Why's that?" Otonashi asked

"Well, Yuzuru. If my lady bits were outside, it would kinda be hard for us when, well, you know." Kanade said as she blushed.

"Oh." Otonashi said, blushing well.

Just then, they heard the doorknob moving. They both instantly hid beneath Yurippe' s desk. They were both "on cleanup duty right now" for getting caught making out, by Yuri, whilst on a mission. Kanade somehow got a couple of the NPCs to do it, so she could make out with her boyfriend.

"Who do you think it is?" Kande whispered to Otonashi

"I don't know. But if it's Yurippe, we're totally screwed. " He answered as they both gulped at his statement .

"Goddammit Hideki! You're such an Idiot!"

They recognized that voice. It was Yurippe's. Apparently, Hinata was also in the room. Weird that she addressed him by first name.

"Yuri, I'm sorry! I really am. I didn't know you were underneath that tree!" He whimperd.

Yuri: So that gives you the right to dump a bucket of water on my Head!?

Hinata: I thought you were Naoi!

Yuri: I'm gonna kill you, so bad!

Hinata: Please, Yuri, I can make it up to you!

Yuri: *loads gun* Too late! I'm gonna shoot your ass, so ha-

Suddenly, the yelling stopped. Both teens were trembling beneath the desk because of Yuri's fury. They were confused as to why the yelling had calmed down. Then they heard the thud of the gun being thrown halfway across the room. Curious, they peeked their heads up to see what had happened. They were shocked by what they saw.

**YURI POV.**

That bastard! Has the nerve to throw a bucket of water on my head, and then kisses me. I'm defiantly going to cut off his balls for this. I can feel one of his hands travel beneath my shirt and grope my left boob. His other hand goes to my butt and cups it in his hand. Damm Him! He knows damn well that I'm sexually frustrated. We haven't been able to do anything since the battle against god. And it's not like I could say to everyone "Oh hey guys. Lets take a break today because I'm secretly going out with Hinata, since I'm too shy to admit how much I love him and I so desperately want his ochin-chin." I doubt they'd give me any reaction. I could see their shocked faces. I was pulled out of my thoughts when Hinata nibbled my ear.

Hinata: "Whatca thinking about babe?" He whispered seductively into my ear, whilst biting it. His hand on my left boob made its way to the right one. His hand on my but began un zipping my skirt.

Yuri:"S-Screw you, you damn molester. " I sad as he successfully took of my skirt.

Hinata: "If I didn't know any better, I'd say that Yuri Nakamura likes to be molested by me. In fact I bet you want me to throw you right down on you're desk, and ravish you." He said breathlessly, as he starting rubbing himself against me. While he was still wearing pants, I could feel him hardening.

Yuri:"So what if I do." I smiled. "I'm a bad girl, and I think I don't care about any rules." I said as I gripped 'him' tightly and started to jerk my hand up and down.

Hinata:"Oohh God! T-then t-this b-bad girl needs to by taught a lesson by my big boy down here. Trust me, he's been waiting to teach you for weeks." He said as he forcefully, but not too hard, threw me ontop of my desk and tore off his pants.

Yuri:"God, just stick it in me already!"

**NORMAL POV**

?:WAIT!

Hinata and Yuri both leaped away from the desk as they noticed Kanade and Otonashi emerge from beneath it. Faces flushed. Hinata and Yuri's faces turned redder as they realized their friends had heard everything they had said.

Otonashi: "WE'RE SORRY, WE DITCHED CLEAN UP TO SPEND TIME TOGEHTER ANDWECAMEHEREANDYOUGUYSCAMEHEREANDTHATAND WE'LL GET RIGHT BACK TO WORK J-JUST PLEASE DON'T KILL US!" He screamed as he and Kanade zoomed past the two, and towards the door. They slammed it shut.

...

Hinata:"Well shit."

Yuri:"DAMMITTTTT!"

Hinata: "You know Otonashi and Angel just saw us both in our underwear, right?"

Yuri:"Just kill me now!"

Hinata:"Later." He then pushed Yuri back down onto her desk. His 'excitement' visibly peaking out from his boxers. "I'm still not done with you. He sure as hell aint." He said as he motioned to 'himself'

Yuri:"This is you're fault you know!? Screw you."

Hinata:"Gladly"

At the end of the day, Yuri never did kill Hinata. But Otonashi and Kanade sure felt like they were dead.


End file.
